Two Is Always Better Than One
by Cana99
Summary: A mysterious girl appears and Kyoko knows her from her past. How does she know her? Why is she here? and what will Kyoko do when they have to work together on a drama with some surprise guests? This will only have one type of citrus and that is lime and expect some fluff Rated T for citrus.
1. The girl with the Golden eyes

~Two Is Always Better Than One~

**A/N hey guys its me again cana I had the idea to right this story because i thought it be cool haha this is only the prologue but the first chapter will be included because i'm nice like that i will probably change the title but i might be adopting another story a Skip Beat and OHSHC crossover i still haven't asked the author yet. lol okay but this story will be updated on Fridays! yay even if it's not friday when i first post it and yes i know what you're all thinking WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING ON NEW BEGINNINGS! GRRR ANGRY REVIEWER MODE! Calm down okay i have the next 3-4 chapters planned out okay calm down. see ya on Wednesday **

Timeline

some time after Valentines day but in the middle of filming Tragic Marker

~Prologue~

Ren walked down the hallway of the Studio they had been to a few time before with Yashiro following his lead.

" Hey Ren?" Yashiro asked politely

"Yes Yashiro-san what do you want?' Ren asked

" isn't this the same place where we saw kyoko-chan acting as kuu's son?"

"yes i think so..."

"i kind of half expect her to...

Yashiro was cut of by a young girl around 17-19 years old flipping backwards of the top of the staircase. She was wearing black lace up boots that came up just below the knee with white socks that came up to her mid thigh. She had a plaid pinafore skirt that was black and white plaid with a black belt with silver studs. She also had on white dress shirt over the dress shirt she had a black and white corset she also had a black and white plaid tie. her hair was black with purple highlight it was a short choppy bob cut with bangs that covered most of her face she had two sections of hair on both sides of her head that were longer than the rest.

She landed on her heels teetering a little bit she was facing the stairway she came from and was about to run away when she turned to face the men who were staring at her with interest. Her golden orbs shocked the men who were staring at her eagerly.

"Is that Kyoko-chan?!" yashiro blurted out shocked by the color of her eyes and the shape of her face matching the number one LoveME girl.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING KYOTO YOU BAKAS!" the girl shouted her face flushing red with anger at the two men standing before her.

"Ren what do we do?" yashiro asked the tall man standing silently beside him.

"Yashiro-san i don't think...

"BANCHOU!" a boy around 16-17 shouted at the top of the staircase wearing a school uniform with the matching black and white color scheme. he had messy brown hair that covered most of his face.

"What?!" the girl shouted to the boy at the top of the staircase

"We have to go the rest of the guys are waiting for us and you have an appointment with that man tomorrow!" he replied slightly out of breathe

"Alright lets go." the girl replied calmly while walking away from the two men who were staring at the boy at the top of the staircase.

~Chapter 1~

~Mysterious Women Appear~

The alarmed blared in kyoko's ears telling her it was time to get up she hit the off button on the alarm and sat up in bed she stared at the two posters on her wall for a minute then she got up and grabbed some clothes to take her shower. Kyoko walked downstairs in a black long sleeve t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans while drying her still wet hair.

"Kyoko-chan would you like some breakfast?" the Okami-san asked the young girl in front of her.

" No thank you Okami-san i have an early meeting with the president i will eat breakfast later." Kyoko replied while grabbing her Black converse high tops and throwing them on.

"Alright have a good day Kyoko-chan." the Okami-san said while waving goodbye.

"You too Okami-san, Taisho-san" kyoko said while open the door of the Daruma-ya. the Taisho grunted in response while he continued to cut walked over to her bike and rode off to LME.

()()()

Lory was staring at the woman sitting across from him at his desk. her hair was black with purple highlight it was a short choppy bob cut with bangs that covered most of her face she had two sections of hair on both sides of her head that were longer than the rest. she had golden eyes similar to his number one LoveME girl. She was wearing a dark gray t-shirt with black skinny jeans with a black belt with silver studs and a silver chain going from her right pocket to the front belt loop. She had a white leather jacket and turquoise plaid boots with 3 buckles on the inside right over the zipper she had a manila envelope in her hand.

"what do you want with Mogami-kun?" lory asked curious with what this woman wanted with his number one LoveME member. she handed him the manila envelope and watched while his face lit up in surprise as he read the contents.

()()()

**Ren walked in the entrance of LME towards the elevator with his with his manager not listening to what he was saying. his thoughts were on the girl from yesterday who looked like the woman he loved **

"Ren are you even listening to me?" his manager asked looking at his tall charge while pushing the elevator button

"Ehh?' the tall man replied

"Ren I was talking to you about something important you need to focus." the manager spoke to his charge with a slight edge in his voice.

"I'm sorry Yashiro-san my mind was wandering could you please repeat it again." ren stated politely knowing what was coming next.

"Ren were you thinking about...Yashiro was cut off when Kyoko-chan appeared behind them hair still slightly wet from her shower but mostly dried from her bike ride here.

"ahh Mogami-san how are you today."

"hello tsuruga-san nice to see you sorry to interrupt your conversation."

"Oh it was nothing important" Ren said hoping to get out of Yashiros constant teasing about Kyoko.

"ahh kyoko-chan about yesterday what was that?" yashiro piped in still convinced that girl was Kyoko.

"what was what?" kyoko asked as they all stepped in to the elevator.

"what floor?" Ren asked

"the top floor please " she replied

"what do you mean, we saw you acting really weird yesterday" yashiro asked confused

"I didn't see you guys yesterday." Kyoko replied a little confused at what he was saying the elevator dinged and they all got out and walked to the presidents office. yashiro contemplated what happened yesterday thoroughly confused. Sebastian walked up to the LoveME girl and said

"please wait here a moment mogami-san" kyoko waited in the lobby while sebastian opened the door to lory's office

"President Kyoko-chan has just arrived"

"Yes thank you sebastian please send her in."

Sebastian walked back into the waiting room and lead kyoko to the presidents office where she immediately saw the woman sitting across from Lory.

"ANISE! what are you doing here!?" Kyoko shouted shocked

"Kyoko, babydoll it's been too long since i've last seen you!" Anise said rushing over to hug the stilled slightly stunned teen. But as soon as Anise wrapped her arms around her she hugged her back immediately.  
"What are you doing here!" kyoko asked gushing over the girl who she was still hugging. Anise removed herself from Kyoko who felt a sense of longing.

"That's what I came to talk about." Anise said with her tone was watching the girls curiously.

"How exactly do you know each other?" Lory piped in interrupting the girls.

**-  
Index  
Banchou-A gangster in school or other community, greatly respected or feared by other people. Makes a lot of trouble to teachers and such.**

A/N I know I am mean but i thought it was a good stopping point since i didn't finish my science project and it's due in TWO DAYS! I hope you guys enjoyed it even if the chapter is really short but i even gave you a prologue and i thought it would make you want to read more! okay ya i know i made mystery girl over there a gangster but that exactly what i had in mind. i do have an idea of how i want this story to go but i feel that it might not be that long but who knows kinda depends on how i feel but i will make the next chapter longer and an update on new beginnings i will NOT be updating this wednesday (which is 3/6/13) i have to finish my science project i'm sorry but i do have a basic idea for the next few chapter okay love you guys BYE! 


	2. Happy Reunion

A/N hey guys i know i need to update sooner but i had a big project i was working on okay don't get mad alright ya i'm kinda tired right now but i thought i should at least get this chapter out before i go to my room and watch youtube videos for the rest of the day. *sigh* i have no LIFE!

Timeline

some time after Valentines day but in the middle of filming Tragic Marker

Chapter 2

"How exactly do you know each other?"

"huh" the girls both said at the same time they broke their embrace to face lory who was staring at them expectantly.

"what do you mean 'Huh' how do you two know each other?" lory asked again slightly agitated

"oh we're cousins" they both cheered at the same time. "you kind of have to look closely to see how similar we actually look."Lory closely inspected the girls and saw that they had the same exact eyes and similar facial features

"ya i guess you're right..." the rest of the sentence trailed off

"why are you here" kyoko asked while looking at the female before her.

" oh i need to talk to you about your mom and you working here we should sit down." they sat down next to each other as anise took a deep breathe and started to explain." after your mother left she made a statement saying that as soon as i turned 18 you would be in my custody and that i was supposed to take care of you. So technically with permission you can work here if i sign the correct document and you can make your debut." Anise sighed and looked at the girl sitting beside her.  
"Anise I'm SO excited you're my guardian and i can work here!" kyoko said grabbing for her cousin to pull her into a tight embrace. i guess the Saene thing didn't affect her.

"Kyoko i am willing to sign it but i was wondering if you would live with me in my apartment...THAT IS MY ONLY CONDITION!" Anise said nervously standing up from her seat.

"OF COURSE I'LL LIVE WITH YOU ANISE! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO LIVE YOU!" Kyoko shouted while tackling Anise "GAH Kyoko it hurts!"

(meanwhile outside lory's office)

"all i can hear is muffled screaming." ren said slightly worried for his lady love

"yes this is quite strange, sebastian what do you think." yashiro pondered. Sebastian like the stoic man he is remained silent

"*sigh* oh well all we can do is wait for our turn." ren said while sinking deeper into his chair

(back to lory's office)

"Kyoko...please let me...go.. i can't...you're...squeezing me...too hard..." anise said while out of breathe while kyoko squeezed the life out of her cousin.

"Mogami-kun i think you should maybe let go of your cousin i think you're suffocating her." Lory said concerned for her life "... there is still more we need to discuss"  
"eh.." kyoko said while still gripping anise like she was holding on for dear life .  
"yes you have both been offered a drama role." Lory continued

"WAIT ANISE YOU WORK HERE AT LME!" kyoko shouted.

"Babydoll calm down i only recently started working here i'm in a band so i am unsure why they are offering me a drama roll." anise stated calmly and maturely .

"yes and Anise is joining the LoveMe Section..." lory continued expecting Kyoko's reaction.

"YAY! ANISE YOU'RE WORKING IN LOVEME WITH ME!" kyoko screamed while jumping up and down happily.

"babydoll you really need to calm down."

"but anise i'm so excited i haven't seen you in 9 years."

'yes well we can go shopping after this i promise lets just listen to lory ok ?" anise stated trying to keep her tone of voice calm.

"yes ani-chan."kyoko said while trying to suppress a giggle. and went back to facing lory.

"Yes well you will be starring in a drama Forgotten Rose it's about two sisters whose mother died when they were young and their father was a drunk . they both started working at a host club and would play with men's feeling and make the men fall in love with them but dump them shortly afterward. they Ami soon fell in love with one of her victims and they soon they married his family sees her as a gold digger and is always trying to mess with the marriage. Sakura while trying to seduce a man find out her tricks don't work tries to get him to fall in love with her but eventually Sakura falls in love with the man named Aki and they enter a relationship but it is a difficult relationship because Sakura is still a host and is very shy about her feelings. here are the scripts."

Kyoko and anise remained calm as they read the scripts carefully

"what parts did you have in mind for us President?"

"well i wanted Kyoko to be Sakura because it will elevate her to a new level and it will change her image so she isn't know for bully roles so that means that Anise i want you to Ami."

"may i ask who will be participating in this drama with us?" Kyoko asked

()()()

Kijima enter the lobby of lory's office and noticed Ren sitting there conversing with his manager.

"ahh hello Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san how are you guys?" Ren and Yashiro both turned around to see Kijima and his manager walking into the lobby.

"ahh it's nice to see you Kijima what are you guys doing here?" ren said slightly irritated but kept his gentlemanly smile.

"lory wanted to see me about a new role offer."

()()()

"your co-stars will be Kijima Hidehito and Ren Tsuruga." lory stated with a smile creeping upon his face.

**A/N hope you guys enjoyed the chapter my neck hurts right now ~ **


	3. Happy Reunion Part 2

A/N Hey guys it's me i just realized how long it's been since I've updated i should pay more attention it's just I've been trying to get the next chapter of New Beginnings out and i'm having trouble with Kyoko's feelings towards Ren and I've been feeling less motivated i really need help but enough excuses onward to the story. Oh and i was thinking of doing a new story where it's kind of a twist on A Midsummers Night's Dream but i'm going to change it a bit so tell me what you guys think about it.

Recap

"your co-stars will be Kijima Hidehito and Ren Tsuruga." Lory stated with a smile creeping upon his face.

()()()

Chapter 3

"I'm going to be working with T-Ts-Tsuruga-s-san?" Kyoko asked looking around to see if her Sempai was around to hear how this was going. "But i can't work with Tsuruga-San I'm not a good enough actress." Kyoko stated in an attempt to stop herself from wailing uncontrollably.

"Baby-doll you'll do fine you are a wonderful actress you should believe in your abilities more and you can overcome any obstacle." anise stated nonchalantly trying to cheer up her cousin who she knew was known to be quite extreme at times and overly modest. I love her like a sister but time she can be overly modest i was actually one of the only ones she would listen to.*sigh*. "besides you're going to be working on it with me too i can help you if you really need help ok?"

"OK." anise says i am a great actress she never lies so i believe her it's nice to hear this every once in awhile

"okay since you two seem to have accepted the roles i think we should get to the cast meeting."

"wait so the cast meetings today?" they asked in unison thoroughly confused.

"well yes but it will start in an hour but my male leads don't know that their staring in the drama..."

"..."

"..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM BEFORE PRESIDENT THAT'S REALLY UNPROFESSIONAL!" they both shouted in unison.

"Well I told Ren but I didn't tell Hidehito he was play Hokuto." Lory said trying to defend himself.

"that's still unbelievably unprofessional." they said in a bored tone "well i guess we should go and wait for the director and the cast." Anise said as Sebastian appeared to show them to the meeting as if on cue Ren and Kijima entered the office and Lory proceeded to tell them about who'll they'll be working with in the near future.

()()()

"Ani-chan umm do you think you could meet my best friend? we go all go out for ice cream!" Kyoko said nervous at the prospect of her cousin meeting Moko. Anise is very important to me and so is Moko so i hope they like each other.

"what's her name?"  
"huh"

"what's her name your best friend"

"oh her name is Moko."

"Moko?..."

"oh well that's her nickname her real name is Kotonami Kanae."

"the other member of the LoveME section?"

"Yes, there are three of us bound by a pink curse."

"you know i asked the president if i could join the LoveME section."

"you did, why?"

"like you i have lost the will to love but i lost it at a much younger age and i think it's time to regain that will and i don't really care about the uniform but i do want to learn that's what the LoveME section is for right?"

"Yes..."

"so after this do you want to go shopping i'll be okay if you take Kanae with us, i just want to give you a nice wardrobe."

"what do you mean?"

"I..." she was cut of when Ren and Kijima opened the door to see the two sitting very close together having a nice conversation with no director in sight.

"Oh Mogami-san i thought this was a meeting for the new drama who is that sitting next to you."

"yes this is the meeting for the drama Tsuruga-san were going to act in it together."Kyoko said completely brushing off Ren's question.

"Umm Mogami-san would you like to introduce me to your friend." Ren asked curious as to why his second question went ignored.

"Ohh umm..." i'm not sure how to introduce as my guardian or my cousin or the new member of the LoveME section.

"I'm Anise nice to meet you i am Kyoko's cousin and the new Member of the LoveME section." she gave him a gentlemanly smile like his own and involuntarily shivered. i can sense an aura of a dark past in this person but i would have to touch him to get the whole story and i can also sense strong feelings for Kyoko I need to know his past if he wants to date my precious cousin. She held out her hand and he shook it warily. as the memories fled into her mind she was standing there with a blank expression for what seemed like hours but was actually only five minutes.

"Mogami-san is your cousin alright?" He asked afraid of why she was unmoving.

"uhhh she'll be fine in a minute Tsuruga-sempai." Kyoko said eying her cousin warily. Those words pierced his heart like a knife. why do I have to be her damned sempai doesn't she see me as a man at all. I hate the stupid word!

"Anise?" and with that anise snapped out of her frozen state and face a worried looking Kyoko.

"Why don't you call me by my nickname?" she said looking like a hurt puppy.

"Gomen i thought it would be inappropriate in the company of others."

"It's fine i really like the nickname but do you want me to call you yours?"

"Yes...Ani-chan."

"Okay Babydoll." they both started to giggle like idiots at the stupidity of their nicknames that they have grown to love.

"Tsuruga I would like to speak to you...In private."

"Okay."


	4. Meetings with the Director

**I had ,my friend Neheigh help me out with part of this story please read her story Living for Her it's really good i really love it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Anise she is my own personal creation and i also own the idea.**

* * *

Ren stood outside the room looking at Anise seeing the similarities in their faces especially their eyes they both had the same golden eyes. Only Kyoko's were definitely warmer and held more of a kindness to them Anise's eyes were cold and she was staring at him as to search him for something in his face as a hint of ill intention towards her cousin.

"I know you're in Love with Kyoko." she finally said after a few minutes of silence breaking the still awkward silence. All Ren could do was stare at the girl whose eyes got a little kinder before she sighed and continued speaking.

"Since you aren't denying it i'll take it as confirmation that it's true." she sighed again and her eyes turned cold again like they were piercing into his soul.

"Look all I want to tell you is that since I am her guardian if you hurt her or make her cry for any reason I can make sure for certain you never see her again."

"I would never hurt her I love her too much." Ren said with the sadness showing in his features at just the thought of making Kyoko cry or ever hurting her. But the thought of never seeing her again was even worse and made him feel lonely.

"Come on Tsuruga we should get back inside." he only grunted in response and followed her into the meeting room where president Lory was already there waiting for them to return along with Yashiro who was staring at anise like an idiot.

"Where did you guys go?" Lory asked with a Sly smirk on his face and an evil gleam in his eye which he aimed right at Ren.

"I had a nice chat with Tsuruga right." she hit him in the middle of his back and she started walking back over to Kyoko and giving her a small smile. Kyoko smiled back at her and they started to talk about trivial things about what's been going on in each other's lives. When Kijima turned to the president and asked

"when is the director going to get here so we can start the meeting."

"He should be here soon..." before lory could finish his statement Director Ogata stepped through the doors and stood before the group. Kyoko was the first one to stand up when she saw him, she bowed low and said

"Nice to see you again Director Ogata."

Ogata bowed to the girl who stood back up and soon the other members of the cast did the same bowing to the fair skinned man. They all sat down once the pleasantries were exchanged but Director Ogata remained standing.

"I want to thank you all for accepting roles in the new drama that I am directing, We have not finished casting so but I would also like to let you know that you are not allowed to speak about this project to anyone until we release the Promo pictures." they all nodded as he pulled out 4 contracts.

"these are contracts saying that you are signing on for at least 1 season of the show, I don't think any of us will have a problem working with one another since most of you have worked with each other before and you all seem to know each other fairly well." They talked for another half an hour just mostly about what was expected of them on the project. After Director Ogata left Kijima left as he had another appointment Ren waited for his manager to organise his briefcase. He stared at Kyoko without her knowing admiring everything about her.

"Kyoko we have 3 days off do you want to hang out and maybe go shopping and get you set up at my place. We can invite your friends the other LoveME members if you want for today." Anise said trying to cheer up a depressed Kyoko she was depressed about moving out of the Daruma-ya. But soon depression changed to nervousness which she tried to hide but seemed to get worse the longer she thought about soon as she mention the other LoveME members perked her up considerably.

"Really I want you to meet them Moko-san is such a good actress and she's so pretty too and Chiori-san is a nice actress also she works with me on Box-R." She started praising them as if on command. Meanwhile Yashiro was busy staring at Anise without her knowing and Ren saw him so he decided to tease him a little_ he teases me all the time about Kyoko why not get back at him a bit_

"Yashiro." Yashiro's head snapped back to see an evil gleam in Ren's eyes similar to the one's in Yashiro's before he teases Ren to death about anything and everything to do with Kyoko.

"Yes?"

"Why are you staring at Anise-san?"

"Because she's the girl from the other day, and I was wondering how Kyoko-chan knew her."

"Anise-san is Mogami-san's cousin also her guardian and the new LoveME member."

"Ahh I see." Kyoko and Anise started walking out of the office to the LoveME room to invite Chiori and Kanae to go shopping with them. Then afterwards they plan to go to the Daruma-ya to tell the couple about her moving out and Kyoko was nervous because she thought that they would hate her Anise sensing her nervousness stopped Kyoko.

"what's wrong Ani-chan?" Kyoko asked innocently

"Shouldn't I be asking you that Babydoll?"

"I'm nervous that the Daruma-ya couple will hate me because I can't work there anymore."

"After what you told me about them they see you as a child of theirs if you promise to visit I am positive they won't hate you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive." This perked Kyoko up considerably since she knew her cousin wouldn't lie to her. They stopped outside of the LoveME room and Kyoko told her Anise to wait here. Kyoko knocked on the door but she was greeted with silence. She opened the door not seeing anyone she closed it and walked over to her cousin.

"Nobody's there." She said with a slight pout wondering where her fellow LoveME members were since they had LoveME work today.

"Well why don't you show me where to get a uniform since i'm going to need one." Kyoko's face brightened and she started to walk to the storage room where all the extra uniforms are walked back to the LoveME room and Kyoko gave her a locker right next to hers and the decided to relax on the couch a bit before they went out. They stayed there for a few minutes sitting in their own thoughts, When they got up up and were about to walk out when the door opened and in came two raven haired beauties.

When Kyoko saw them her eyes lit up and she ran towards one of them shouting Moko-san. Kanae who had obviously seen this coming and shoved her away before Kyoko could wrap her arms around her. Then they started to argue or Kanae started to yell at her telling Kyoko not to call her that embarrassing nickname so watched this exchange with amusement and started to giggle. All three of them turned to face a giggling Anise all of their faces showed confusion but for two of them it was a different reason.

"Ani-chan why are you laughing." Kyoko asked tilting her head to the side looking at her cousin with cousin with confused eyes.

"That was funny Baby Doll I've never seen you get so excited." Kanae just looked between the two and started to become angry _who is this girl and why is she so close to Kyoko that she has a stupid nickname I've never seen her before._ Kanae started to grind her teeth and she turned to Kyoko.

"Would you mind telling us who this is?" She tried to keep her tone as monotone as she could.

"Oh! Yes This is my cousin Anise, Anise this is Kotonami Kanae and Amamiya Chiori." She said as she indicated each girl she was referring walked up to the two girls and shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both Kyoko has told me a lot about you two."

"It's nice to meet you I never knew Kyoko had any cousins." Chiori replied politely.

"Well I haven't seen Baby Doll since she was 10 and I was 12."

"AH I see, so are you two doing anything today?"

"Ani-chan was going to take me shopping and I wanted to invite you guys." Kyoko interrupted.

"Oh I want to go, What about you Kanae?" everyone turned to the raven haired beauty who was standing there with her brows furrowed. She grumbled a bit but begrudgingly accepted and the 4 LoveME member set off for the mall.

* * *

**YAY I finally updated and to celebrate my return and extra long chapter oh and please check out my other stories please also review 2 review minimum for the next chapter. Also sorry about not updating sooner**


	5. Author's Note

Please forgive me in advance for I will not have internet over the summer until mid august probably. I will only have an iPod so I can Pm and Review but I cannot post so please forgive me. I promise to write during the summer and I will post my chapters once my school starts I hope to have at least 2 chapters for each story even Punishment for Ren if we do not finish it within two weeks also Something Not Long Forgotten. I hope you will forgive me for this inconvenience. Also I would love it if you guys want me to help with stories during the summer if you want me too. I will also consider taking request and I promise once school starts or somewhere around that time like mid -august I will start posting. So again sorry and I am open to PMs and Requests something to do during the summer up at my Grandmothers ~CANA


End file.
